kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Spottedstar
(no title specified) Hey!! I think you're awesome. I love Kung Fu Panda too, 13 and female if you don't mind XP. I have my own characters, but dreamworks would never put them in LOL. I have a snow leopard characters, one is named Mai, she's the younger, Kai is the oldest, and they came to the valley of peace because their father, Zhong, destroyed their home and killed the mother..and guess what the last names are? LUNG! hahah! yeah :P the reason why her name is Kai, is because my name is Kailyn :P and yeah! nice meeting you :D I have a channel on youtube btw, its tyannalyn! KailynThePandaLover 02:16, November 15, 2010 (UTC)KailynThePandaLover legends of awesomeness hey spottedstar i've discovered that the image featured on the legends of awesomeness page isnt good in quality for example in the image Tigress's eyes are not bright like they really are in the real image also the color in the image is faded i've tryed replacing the image but it keeps coming out faded can you help me? here's a link showing what the image is suppost to look like http://nickanimationcareers.com/shows/kung-fu-panda-legends-of-awesomeness/?ref=nf Kingdomcode 22:25, November 15, 2010 (UTC) please ban me i dont need a reason just ban me please if you dont i will vandelise this wiki untill you do Keyhole15 04:55, November 17, 2010 (UTC) hERE'S SOME INFO FOR YOU. The Matchmaker is responsible for arranging marriages and evaluating potential brides and grooms. Thus, she holds a great deal of influence, as women of the time are believed to uphold family honor only by marrying and bearing children (especially boys). (from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Matchmaker) Angie Y. 17:17, November 17, 2010 (UTC) a wiki request back on the kingdom hearts wiki when the release date is near we have a countdown on the homepage to the release of a new game in the series why dont we have a countdown on this wiki's homepage to kfp holiday kfp 2 and when the air date for loa is confirmed we countdown between new episodes. P.S. i love kingdom hearts my favorite world is the Pride Lands. Kingdomcode 01:15, November 20, 2010 (UTC)Kingdomcode a question it Tigress taller than Po re:are u watching kung fu panda holiday tonight Kingdomcode 07:39, November 24, 2010 (UTC) so i havent but its to late now the specials airing tonight but ill still try to get it Kingdomcode 17:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC) countdown code the code is on my kingdom hearts wiki talk page go to www.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:kingdomcode#Countdown_code Kingdomcode 05:03, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Please help me. I tried to do a gallery, and it messed up the Legends of Awsomeness page. Could you please help me? :Thanks for helping me out! I'll leave the whole gallary thing to you! MasterArticaKennedy 21:10, November 26, 2010 (UTC) hey spottedstar can you help me again can you help me search the web for the airdate for kung fu panda legends of awesomeness its almost december Kingdomcode 22:18, November 26, 2010 (UTC) a question about LOA in the source that said kung fu panda legends of awesomeness is due to air in December or January did they sound positive about it because i read that it was originally going to air on november 11 im afraid that they might push the premire date to after kung fu panda 2 is released :( Kingdomcode 17:14, November 28, 2010 (UTC) It's cool. I will like the panda and snow leopard. I am liking Po and Tai Lung. Tlsonic 2:09pm, Jan 20, 2011﻿ Thanks! Thank you for improving some of my edits yesterday! I have autism and I can't entirely be specific with many things!MasterArticaKennedy 16:59, November 29, 2010 (UTC) i have autism too O.O Kingdomcode 17:22, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Me too! Angie Y. 19:57, November 29, 2010 (UTC) can you help me have you watch the twisted whiskers show on the hub if so can you help me with the twisted whiskers wiki its just been created and it only has 7 poorly writtined articles im also going to ask user:Masterarticakennedy to me because she watches the hub channel heres the link http://twistedwhiskers.wikia.com/wiki/The_Twisted_Whiskers_Show_Wiki Kingdomcode 15:48, November 30, 2010 (UTC) a question who is the user you just gave a warning to and what did he/she do Thanks! MasterArticaKennedy 17:03, December 2, 2010 (UTC)Thank you for rewording my edit, however, I'm not positive that Monkey said he'd never eat for the rest of his life. When I heard it I thought it was "I'm gonna be here for the rest of my life!" but, I guess I'll watch the vidio Kingdomcode sent me again and listen carfully this time... I heard it, but do you know what Crane said after "Five pull ups?" because I didn't. MasterArticaKennedy 17:03, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Something weird happened After I edited the Mantis page, I got a lucky edit badge for making 5,000 edits! But I've only made 89 edits so far. Something got screwed up.MasterArticaKennedy 15:41, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Oooohhh... Okay! I gotcha! Thanks!MasterArticaKennedy 21:54, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Tigress56 is at it again? why does she keep vandalising the wiki maybe its because she doesn't understand that wikias are for articles with real infomation and not make-believe things like furious three maybe you should explan this to her and release the block and if she continues to vandalise block her Kingdomcode 04:03, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Again? I thought you got through to her! I'm losing my patience for this game she's playing!MasterArticaKennedy 11:41, December 6, 2010 (UTC) join us spottedstar would you like to be a part of the kingdom hearts wiki there more than 100 users on that wiki and more than 2000 articles and the best part: text bubbles ill show you that when you get there i've just ask user:MasterArticaKennady to join also here's the link: http://www.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/ Kingdomcode 16:40, December 6, 2010 (UTC) What if... What do you think would happen if Po was allergic to pollen {Shudders} and Monkey was allergic to hummus?MasterArticaKennedy 20:17, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm confused. I just saw that vidio again and I saw Zeng along with Shifu in a storyboard where Po tells Shifu that he's having that nightmare where everyone attacks him while he's naked and Zeng turns around and covers his eyes when Po asks Shifu if he can take off his pants. Could that mean Zeng is in Legends of Awsomeness too or do you think that's another palace goose?MasterArticaKennedy 17:20, December 7, 2010 (UTC) In case you misunderstood If you think I made up what I said about Tigress and Mantis' fighting styles, I am using actual facts as to what I saw in the pleace settings scene, where Po is all, "Tigress, the Talia Leap!" and "Mantis, pinwheel attack!" These moves might have been used during kung fu attacks too.MasterArticaKennedy 16:50, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Keep an eye out... For the penguins of madagascar holiday special tommorow! There might be a Legends of Awsomeness commercial!MasterArticaKennedy 20:28, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Nice additions I'm liking the slider and other features added to the main page. Nice job.:) VaporMist 17:27, December 17, 2010 (UTC) One question My dad wants me to get off so I can christmas shop for my mom and he's rushing me, so I'll make this quick! Do you know if this guy Mantis is fighting is Hao, the female mantis from Legends of awsomeness? I almost thought it was scorpion, but thats when I for got what a scorpion looked like. Also do you know who this owl is? I'm beginning to think it's Temutai.MasterArticaKennedy 17:58, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, but when I saw him/her, One thought came to me... Temutai? I mgith be wrong. All right. I'll try not to worry too much...MasterArticaKennedy 19:33, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Skunkman... Something scares me about Skunkman, but I don't know what! Maybe that fact that he's a skunk and he might spray Tigress... What do I do with a fear of someone I don't entirly know yet?MasterArticaKennedy 20:28, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :HAHAH ARTICA THAT'S HULARIOUS XD I dont know why but it reminds me of this old scrooge skunk in this christmas show I was watching XD! (no title specified) Hey it's me! :P I haven't been on alot, sorry. I also noticed, where do you get all this new kung fu panda information and pictures?! Wow, and I thought I was the biggest fan :P Have nice holidays..aka happy holidays! Rules Oh sorry, I didn't know that, lol! I just thought I'd share my char, but I understand, you only allow Dreamworks related stuff to Kung Fu Panda Wiki, so do you have any other places beside this wiki, wether it be youtube or deviantart? just wondering XD cause I think you're an awesome person, happy holidays my kung fu friend! :) The logo Well, I searched up "Legends of Awesomeness" and it was in google images. I was kind of happy, but you always seem to find the newer things I couldn't even find! wow Dreamworks is so creative huh? Well I don't know if my "about me" tells my age, but it should say I'm 13 :P I know, I'm young, but this wiki is amazing, and glad you created it. I understand, If there is a rule guide on here I'd love it if you'd send it, I'm too blind to even find that XD if there is one. I'm not very good at wiki's I've never actually edited one, but I think you're the master of the art of editing here :P If you would like, I could try to get more people here from my youtube channel, lots of people I know like kung fu panda alot, I also know one who's shifu-crazed LOL XD I hope you enjoy your holidays as I will mine. I'm scared right now because well, it's got to be a SCAM but apparently the FBI's coming for me tommorow XD but I dont think it's true, the real FBi would phone, it's a nigerian scam thing I guess. Oh! and just before I let you go..what do you think Lord Shen's personality will be like? I think he will be a bit humorous, but I doubt it - nothing ever is seen as I think it would be! D: I'm so glad you give me that information. I don't like being a screw up lol XD I'm always curious of what a character will be, we can relate sometimes XD well if you want the link for the picture I posted up, here it is-...O_o uh oh, I forgot where it was from! XD I was searching up legends of awesomeness when suddently I couldn't find it, HOW AWFUL OF ME!!! lol :P KailynThePandaLoverKailynThePandaLover 20:14, December 24, 2010 (UTC) That "Tigress" fan I saw what she did, naming it the "furious three" LOL what's her/his problem mann XD hey be glad I'm not that bad hahah :P she's gotta be older then me, but I agree I got alot to learn on here. :Yeah! I know what you mean. Hey, so you can't be under 13 to join? Hah, lucky for me I am 13, and I will be 14 in march. So excited! Can't believe I'm going to be seeing the sequel when I'm 14 in 8th grade. I loved that movie since 5th grade! Haha I'm so weird like that! Yeah, I don't know exactly what she was saying but I knew she was deleting the stuff turning it to the "furious three." I think I know why. Becuase she liked Crane, Tigress, and Viper, and Tai Lung, which almost made it to four. I'm pretty sure that's why. That's sooo messed up, no offense. Kind of really...retarded sorry for the language but why would someone want to do that? They couldn't, anyways. It's DreamWorks property and they wouldn't actually let someone do that! Well anyways I hope you have a good new years. Hey how old are you by the way if you don't mind me asking? you're pretty good in organizing and know what you're doing. I'm kind of a noob aka new at this stuff, so I'm kind of going to be looking towards you as a master...here! haha. It was good talking to you again. Yeah I'll keep my eyes out and tell you if anything fishy goes on around here, or you're most likely going to catch it before I do! haha! Tell ta-ta for now! --KailynThePandaLover 11:49, January 3, 2011 (UTC) new info regarding kung fu panda 2 and legends of awesomeness the title of kung fu panda 2 the kaboom of doom has been changed to simply kung fu panda 2 and i was doing some searching and i came across the toonzone forums discussing LOA and one user recently posted that James Hong has stated that LOA will premire on a holiday i'll bring you a link as soon as i can Kingdomcode 00:57, January 5, 2011 (UTC)Kingdomcode That holiday BETTER be Memorial day, because That's when I thought it would premeire last year!MasterArticaKennedy 16:54, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Title of the sequel The official site has 'Kung Fu Panda 2' and no longer has 'Kaboom of Doom' in the title, so it looks like it's been changed. Maybe just do as Wikipedia has done and put 'Kung Fu Panda 2', and a line that says it was formerly known as 'Kung Fu Panda 2: The Kaboom of Doom', or add it to the trivia section with the 'Pandamonium' title.VaporMist 16:51, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Kung Fu Panda 2 Kung Fu Panda 2 is EVIL, LOL. It keeps making us wait to long. I wanna see new characters but seeing Po and The Five with Shifu somewhere different is exciting. Darn it! That VaporMist is pretty quick. I was going to post a picture of Po on that rocket with Monkey and Tigress. Dang you two are the bosses here..You guys get info before any of us! But I got one video of Jack Black in my favorites on youtube. It's kind of like the thing he did before Kung Fu Panda came out. he was in a training hall I think. But anyways...yeah! :D I come here to check information alot of times and you've done a really good job keeping it all organized. If I was on this and had to run it all I think I'd fall off my chair and sleep for about 60 years :P haha just kidding!! wow I had a rather...surprised day yesturday. I got a mean message from a girl I knew at a teen group that ended near christmas..she told me the whole group didn't like me and even she and everyone else thought I gross and ugly and fat >.> oh well I was there for me not for them lolol sorry I shouldn't have said that I change the subject!! but anyways yeah if you wanna talk or I can I'll come over and say Hi :P because I love to talk..ALOT!! haha! Kailyn 01:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC)KailynThePandaLover I've got a feeling... I think that the first teaser trailer took place in a waterfall because I went to google to look for more pictures and I saw the cover of the Art of Kung Fu Panda 2 and Po is training with Shifu under the waterfall. Think that rock shaped like dragon means something? What do you think? MasterArticaKennedy 01:45, January 19, 2011 (UTC) we need your help the marvel vs capcom wiki has no admins and half of the wiki is made up of rumors and speculation could you join the wiki if you want more info on marvel vs capcom contact me on my talk page from the wiki http://http:www.marvelvscapcom.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kingdom Kingdomcode 17:46, January 19, 2011 (UTC)Kingdomcode I'm back! But for how long? Hey Spottedstar. It is I, Will k. For the umpteenth time, I am back. For how long I do not know, but I know I am back for a period, or periods, of time. May I also suggest that we move to ShoutWiki? It is so much better than Wikia! It has Monaco (sadly only for a limited time) and Monobook, soon getting Vector, and plus the staff listen to you, I'm actually good friends with a few of them (and there aren't that many, only like around 15). Please think about it, and tell me what you think. Maybe we could have a vote, either on a forum or a blog. With a forum, it would be harder to count the votes, so a blog would be better. Please, think about it. --'Will k Everybody was Kung Fu fighting! ' 03:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Also, what was that font you used for the 'Welcome to Kung Fu Panda Wiki' and stuff? Happen to have a link? --'Will k Everybody was Kung Fu fighting! ' 03:29, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Hooray! Today is my birthday! Tons of awsome surprises in store for me!MasterArticaKennedy 17:12, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ^_^ Spottedstar, Thanks for helping me fix up that section on Shifu's page. ^_^ My computer had shut down on me, so it was left as a mess for the night. Sorry about that. Also...I was wondering...some characters are seen with certain/special items through out the stories and I was wondering if we could add another section for the characters that explains what the items are and so forth. Such as why Shifu is seen multiple times with Oogway's staff...etc. This is just an idea that came to my mind last night before my computer shut down on me...what do you think? Also, I am almost always able to come on to Kung Fu Panda wiki during the day, so I can help...and since I'm Kung Fu Panda crazy I can help a lot with information. Thanks again, Adderfang About "Flying Fist" I don't know who came up with that guy, but I'm sure it came from his imagination. I can tell because he used paint to draw a pink dress on a bat. Though I am quite intrested in Lord Shen having a henchman who annoys him to no end. Anyway, please tell him that this site is not for imagination.MasterArticaKennedy 21:36, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I confronted him already, but if you feel it's your duty, go ahead!MasterArticaKennedy 00:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I just played the Kung Fu Staring contest game on the official website and I defeted Po with my distraction methods! Afterwords, He told me "You my friend have received a black belt in being awsome!" I was so exited! He talked to me!!!! He's gonna say this to everyone who plays that game but It was so cool to hear a new line from Po!